No podemos ser amigos
by blackstar28
Summary: Sakura es una chica de 17 años que ve sus sueños hechos realidad cuando, Sasuke el chico que más le gusta, se interesa en ella después de su noche de "estudio". Todo parece perfecto hasta que descubre que esta metida en un embrollo gigante.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas!

Esta es la primera historia que publico así que no espero que sea muy buena.. Acepto todo tipo de críticas pero sin ser ofensivas. Bueno no me enrollo más y del dejo el primer capítulo.

Capítulo 1

A esta hora tendría que estar dormida o viendo la maratón de alguna serie policiaca, mientras espero que Hinata llegue por mí. Habíamos quedado para ir al cine, se muere por ver la película de moda. Pero no, heme aquí, en la casa de Sasuke haciendo una reseña sobre la vida de Dalí. No todo esta tan mal, debo admitir. La compañía es agradable, demasiado agradable. No estoy segura si son mis hormonas o el hecho de que Dalí me parece un anciano bien conservado, pero no puedo dejar de ver a Sasuke. Me ha recibido después de levantarse muy tarde este sábado.

Mientras él investigaba en Internet, descubro que la cara que pone cuando esta pensativo es la más sexy que tiene. Arquea un poco la ceja izquierda y saca la lengua mientras lee. Es adorable, tanto que es digno de verse, incluso de tocarse y lo haría si pudiera. Con mis dedos repasaría el contorno de sus ojos, también las ojeras que se le dibujan en estos momentos. No entiendo como la idiota de su...bueno, lo olvido, no quiero pensar mucho en ella.

Con toda la confianza del mundo me recuesto en su cama, sintiéndome afortunada de haber llegado tarde el día que se asignaron los equipos en el taller de Historia del Arte. Juro que sí, de lo contrario, no estaría en la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha, la persona más genial de mundo.

-¿En qué piensas?- Pregunta el sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-En nada- Sonrío.

Si, tal vez Sasuke no es tan popular como los chicos de las películas que son capitanes del equipo de lo que se en la escuela. Más bien, es famoso entre aquel reservado grupo de tercer año que lo conocemos por ser simpático con todo el mundo, inteligente y atractivo.

Mientras divago románticamente con él, repaso una a una de sus maravillosas y extrañas cualidades hasta que recuerdo un pequeño detalle. Uno que me molesta desde hace unas semanas: su ex novia. Probablemente el único defecto que tenga. Incluso todavía tiene su foto en el espejo.

Después de un rato, miro el reloj: van a ser las siete de la tarde y no hemos terminado el trabajo. Sasuke se la ha pasado contándome chistes o dándome los resúmenes de las series que ve en la tele, eso nos ha atrasado mucho.

Puedo justificar fácilmente cuando tienes una fijación romántica como la mía, ni las tareas de Dalí ni los amigos esperando en el cine parecen importar. En ocasiones solo el objeto romántico sale a nuestra vista, iluminado por alguna luz incandescente a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento, me senté encima de la lámpara- Sasuke se excusa, y a la vez explica aquel extraño suceso.

Estar en su cuarto respirando su olor a perfume durante un rato es como si se tratase del mismo aire, pero Sasuke interrumpe mis pensamientos:

-No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre...

Por algo tan simple como el hambre.

-¿Te parece si pedimos un pizza? O ya sé: podemos salir a comprar unos tacos. Yo invito- Me toma de una mejilla y la aprieta con la misma fuerza de una abuela besucona.

El departamento de electricidad de mi cuerpo comienza a trabajar como muchas otras veces. Sasuke no se da ni cuenta de eso mientras pide algo para comer por teléfono. Es ridículo lo que él me provoca, tanto que estoy dispuesta a pedirle que se aleje de mi piel durante un tiempo, obviamente pensará que soy una loca psicópata.

Por eso no me hago ilusiones románticas serias y me limito a cerrar nuestros nombres en un corazón al final de mis libretas.

Luego de unos minutos de charla comienzo a pensar diferente en cuanto a su amabilidad.

-Que Dalí se tire a un pozo. Estoy aburrido- Dijo él.

Si bien no debo pensar en Sasuke más que como un amigo. Se recuesta conmigo en la cama, fastidiado por el trabajo. Toma un mechón de mi cabello y se improvisa un bigote con el mismo.

-Dime la verdad, ¿cómo luzco?- Imita la pose de Dalí en el libro.

-Te...ves muy bien, "Sasuke Dalí"- Tartamudeo soltando el mechón de pelo por la penosa situación.

Sasuke se levanta rápido de la cama.

-Perdón no era mi intención despeinarte- Admite...- Es más dejame acomodar tu cabello.

Él se vuelve a lanzar a la cama y coloca el mechón detrásde mi oreja, sonriéndo al ver el color rojo de mis mejilas.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke permanece cerca de mí, lo cual me pone nerviosa. Seguramente el muy bastardo sabe que me siento ligeramente atraída por él.

Solo hay algo que puede calmarme en aqel momento. La receta estúpida e infalible para los nervios según Hinata:

-Vómito de bebé- Digo rompiendo el hechizo de sus ojos.

-¿Vómito de bebé?-

¿Lo ven?, les dije que era algo estúpido.

-Cuando estés nervioso hasta la coronilla, repite una palabra asquerosa y del mal gusto. O algo así, ya se me olvido por qué dije eso en primer lugar- Hablo por hablar.

Mierda. He pensado en voz alta, muy alta y la sonrisa de Sasuke lo comprueba, la he cagado.

-Eres adorable Sakura. Contigo hasta el vómito de bebé lo es- Dice antes de levantarse nuevamente de la cama.

¡Alerta de cumplido! O al menos eso creo yo.

-Tu también lo eres- Confieso, pero Sasuke se me queda viendo raro-

Él se pone de cuclillas enfrente de mi, tratando de asimilar mis palabras.

-¿Piensas que soy adorable?- Pregunta.

Uy. Veo venir un momento del cual me puedo arrepentir o recordar para siempre. Estoy segura.

-Si ya sabes. Eres un buen muchacho y todas esas cosas geniales- Le dije esperando a que saliera de su casa corriendo pero no lo hace- Si, simplemente lo eres- Vuelvo a repetir.

-Por eso me caes muy bien: ves en mi lo que ni siquiera yo veo- Me toma de la mano- No eres como Karin que piensa que soy un mal hombre y que la trataba mal, por eso me dejó ¿no? Por eso me engañó con otro.

¿Sasuke engañado? ¡Sacrilegio!

-¿Karin te engañó?- Pregunto con asombro.

-Si, por eso corte con ella- Dijo apesadumbrado.

Hablar de su relación con ella era lo último que quería en ese momento, pero quiero seguir siendo "adorable" para él y trato de seguir el juego de psicóloga de pacotilla y paciente guapo pero atormentado.

-Mira, si ella te engañó es porque es una zorra sin moral, ya que tú no eres exactamente un mal hombre ni siquiera eres uno, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿dieciseis?, ¿diecisiete?-

-Dieciocho- Responde.

Casi está a punto de ser un hombre según los libros de biología.

-En fin, la edad no importa en el amor. Tal vez la madurez un poco, pero no me hagas caso, no tengo experiencia en el ámbito romántico-

-Y eso parece una locura- Sasuke me interrumpe- Pensaría que tienes a muchos chicos haciendo fila para estar contigo.

Normalmente, con semejante alago hacia mi persona, pensaría en besarlo seriamente, pero mejor le ignoro y sigo con el tema.

-No conozco muy bien a Karin pero si puedo decir que es una egoísta. Además puedo decirte que eres el más guapo de la clase y todas nos morimos por ti.

-¿Ah, sí?

¡Ups! Esa última se me ha escapado sin remedio, pero lo olvido cuando Sasuke se va acercando a mí.

No creo que vaya a por mi cabello porque sus manos toman mi rostro delicadamente y me mira pensativo. Sus ojos se posan en mi boca mientras se acerca cada vez más...¡Bam! Me besa. Algo dentro de mí estalla sin remedio.

Primero me da un pequeño beso de prueba para ver si me retiro o no. Después de abrir los ojos y mirarnos fijamente, Sasuke parece arrepentido:

-Lo siento, yo...

-¡No te disculpes! Está bien, supongo.

-¿Si? Ya sabes deberíamos estar haciendo la tarea.

-Si, tienes razón- Contesto resignada.

Antes de mi corazón comience a latir con normalidad, Sasuke vuelve a besarme, a lo que yo no me opongo.

¿Qué pasaría si le digo que es un sueño? ¿Me besaría más o menos? ¿Nos daremos cuenta de que somos claramente el uno para el otro y seremos felices para siempre?

Más tarde lo tomo del cuello para atraerlo más. Me siento genial. Su lengua recorre de manera deliciosa la mía, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sus brazos me sujetaban sutilmente, haciendo una especie de prisión entre su cuerpo y la cama.

Esto es lo ¡máximo!. Por eso me dejo llevar y me olvido de la madurez y de Dalí. Solo pienso disfrutar de los besos de Sasuke Uchiha pase lo que pase.

Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así espero sus comentarios. El próximo capítulo se volverá hot…ligeramente, un limme o algo así. xD

Un beso! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La estoy cagando pero en grande.

-¿En dónde estás?- Pregunta Hinata por teléfono, mi amiga se escucha ligeramente alterada.

No sé qué contestarle exactamente, pero no estoy en la tierra, eso seguro.

-En…mi casa. Es decir, en la casa de Sasuke, ¿por?

-¿Qué haces allí?, quedamos en vernos a las 8:00 para ir al cine.

Ya ni me acuerdo qué película. Ni siquiera sé con exactitud quién es Hinata y honestamente, si sé la hora es porque ella me lo dijo. Es de esos momentos en los que no sabes cómo demonios llegaste a tal punto y repasas uno a uno los pasos que distes para estar como estás.

-Estamos haciendo el trabajo de arte. Nos hemos retrasado más de lo normal porque wikipedia no sirve- Alcanzo a responderle a Hinata, apenas si puedo aguantar un jadeo- Ya sabes cómo se las gastan los informáticos de hoy en día…-Soy interrumpida.

-Cuélgale- Me dice al oído Sasuke.

Su voz me pone la piel de gallina, pero de buena manera. O bueno, no sé si es solo su voz o el hecho de que besa mi cuello con pasión y lujuria mientras hablo por teléfono.

-Pues date prisa y mueve tu trasero a mi casa, tal vez alcancemos la función de las 9:00- Ordena la extraña con la que hablo por teléfono.

-Haré todo lo posible por llegar, no sé a qué hora vamos a acabar sabes que este trabajo es muy importante Hinata así que…"kjj", ¡estoy pasando por un túnel!, "kjj"- Le cuelgo, lanzo el teléfono a un lado y regreso a la maravillosa tierra media de los brazos de Sasuke.

Ni idea de cómo pasó todo, simplemente en dos segundos se nos ocurrió quitarnos casi toda la ropa. No hubo tiempo para ponernos a pensar en dónde nos estábamos metiendo y buen, también soy muy fácil de convencer, lo acepto (Más si ese proceso se inicia con besos y palabras bonitas). No sé cómo me quitó la blusa y sin darme cuenta. Sé que algo va a pasar porque llevamos más de una hora devorándonos a besos y caricias sin pudor alguno, solamente en ropa interior. No dejo de preguntarme en qué punto habíamos dejado a Dalí a un lado y en cuál habíamos decidido manosear nuestros cuerpos de manera tan…pecaminosa, como diría mi abuela. Ah, sí lo recuerdo: yo adorable, él adorable, los dos semidesnudos.

Sasuke es maravilloso con las manos, las caricias son lo suyo. De repente me da un poco de vergüenza cuando comienzo a sentirme húmeda ahí abajo, pero supongo que él se encuentra igual porque siento que algo duro se roza contra mi entrepierna casi desde que comenzamos. ¡Quién diría que Sasuke tenía un gran equipo bajo el soso uniforme escolar! Bueno, con ese uniforme todos nos vemos sosos. (Dios mío, ¿qué hago yo pensando de manera tan pervertida? Mamá, ¡perdóname!)

Después de mi boca, Sasuke comienza a besar mi cuello nuevamente y a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja. Eso provoca que suelte muchas risitas ahogadas, sobre todo porque con sus manos, masajea la parte en donde me siento todos los días. Sin duda, mi trasero esta mejor en sus manos que en la butaca del cine al lado de Hinata. Gracias al cielo que no hay nadie en su casa, porque estamos a punto de comenzar las palabras obscenas y sería una lástima decirlas en voz baja.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunta él sin despegarse de mi cuello.

¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! No tenía idea de que Sasuke era igual de sensual que el mismísimo Edward Cullen. Es más, si me dice lo del León y la Oveja seguro que me da una especie de orgasmo prematuro (Aunque no sé cómo se siente al tener uno)

-Estás loco- Le respondo a duras penas, buscando su boca para besarle.

A pesar de que sus labios son adictivos, comienzo a reaccionar y a pensar en lo que estamos haciendo. Y si, no parece lo correcto pero a ¡quién rayos le importa! El hombre que más me gusta en la vida (Mucho más que Brad Pitt y Johnny Depp juntos) se encuentra encima de mí, besándome y sudando como un atleta listo para las Olimpiadas Eróticas 2011 con sede en medio de mis piernas (Auspiciadas espero, por una buena marca de desodorantes) ¿Debo acabar con el momento?, me pregunto cuando la deliciosa boca de Sasuke va bajando hacia mis pechos, mientras recita las sabias palabras de Dalí. Es la frase que abre nuestro ensayo y la única que me elevaría la temperatura de ahora en adelante.

-La única diferencia entre un loco y yo…- Baja tortuosamente el tirante de mi sujetador- Es que el loco cree que no lo está – Descubre mi pecho, observándolo detenidamente, luego me mira a los ojos- Mientras que yo, mi querida Sakura, sé que lo estoy. Estoy completamente loco por ti ahora mismo.

Finalmente comienza a besar aquella parte que nadie me ha visto, mucho menos besado. Puedo sentir la desesperación de Sasuke cuando comienza a besar mis pechos y lejos de darme miedo, me gusta demasiado. Comienzo a gemir cuando en verdad no quiero hacerlo. Me da vergüenza. ¡Sé que está mal! Sé que él sigue pensando en su ex novia (Una con mejor cuerpo y más bonita que yo, lo que significa que lo que estamos haciendo es solo para pasar el rato), pero sin embargo, aquí estoy yo sin hacer otra cosa más que retorcerme sin poder evitarlo.

De algún lugar, la palabra salvadora llega a mi mente.

-Vómito de bebé- Digo jadeando.

Bendito sea el cielo por las palabras asquerosas porque la burbuja se rompe y ambos paramos todo, dándonos cuenta de que se siente bien (Muy bien), pero que tenemos que parar, aunque parezca demasiado tarde.

-Creo que estamos yendo muy lejos para nuestra primera "cita de estudio"- Le digo, cubriéndome el cuerpo con una de sus almohadas.

-Supongo que sí- Dice él, mirando sin descaro mi cuerpo.

Aquello me hace sonrojar al instante, jamás un chico me había visto así. No podemos evitar esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad al mirar nuestros increíbles cuerpos desnudos. En este caso, la sonrisa parece una nueva oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. Ya estamos casi desnudos, así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Sasuke y yo afirmamos con nuestras cabezas calientes y el juego de bésame aquí, luego allí se retoma en el cuarto. En ocasiones así, las hormonas son las que ganan. ¡Pobre moral!

Poco a poco la temperatura de mi cuerpo comienza a elevarse, más aun cuando Sasuke pasa las manos sobre mis braguitas tratando de bajarlas un poco. Su mano llega a mi entrepierna y sus dedos provocan que mi pecho se llene de suspiros. Sus ojos no se despegan de los míos, claramente me quiere preguntar algo y aun así no espero lo que me dice entre jadeos.

-Es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?- Suelta con el rigor de un látigo.

No, no es mi primera vez. Además, ¿Qué le hace pensar que lo voy a hacer con él? Olvídenlo, lo hare de todos modos, no me importa porque en realidad me muero por estar con Sasuke, ahora mismo. Eso sí, yo no soy virgen desde hace exactamente dos semanas por culpa de mis hormonas adolescentes y el atractivo sex appeal de un supuesto amigo de mi amigo Naruto. "Mi primera vez", es dos años mayor que yo, y por supuesto, no quiero recordar ni su nombre. Después de aquel encuentro juré que jamás quería saber del sexo o en su caso, de ciertas técnicas sexuales que mi mente no logra comprender. La razón: no me pude sentar en dos días.

Después miro a Sasuke que no deja de mirarme expectativo. ¿Qué le digo?, ¿Qué si o que no? Después de pensar os distintos finales de la historia decido ser sincera con él.

-Sí, es obvio que será mi primera vez.

Bueno, eso no es precisamente sinceridad, pero si contamos con que esa SI sería mi primera vez con él, entonces no es una mentira después de todo. Sasuke suspira después de escuchar la palabra monosilábica. Es su sueño, el de él y todos los hombres sobre la Tierra: desvirgar a una chica. Aquello es como el premio Nobel para muchos, y seguro que Sasuke se siente orgulloso y eso es obvio cuando sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa traviesa. Regresa sus manos a mi entrepierna, listo para hacer esa cosa con los dedos de las cuales yo no quería saber nada.

-No, espera. Será mejor que no comencemos así. Habla la voz de mi experiencia.

Él parece sorprenderse por mi iniciativa, pero me sigue la corriente. Comienza de nuevo con los besos y levanta mi cadera para deshacerse de mis braguitas, que son lanzadas a un lado de su mesilla de noche, cayendo encima de su reloj de Homer Simpson. Me observa un momento. Seguro que piensa que soy muy delgada y ya no le gusto. O me estará comparando con Karin.

Sasuke retira sus bóxers con las manos temblorosas y de algún lado de la mesita, saca un preservativo.

Cuando lo coloca, al ver su desnudez, decido posar los ojos en el poster de Muse que yace colgado en la cabecera de la cama. Los penes siempre me han puesto nerviosa y Matt Bellamy lo nota cuando miro al chico que está desnudo sobre mi cuerpo, mientras siento que se coloca entre mis piernas.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Pregunta haciendo que mi corazón se acelere como un loco.

-Creo que sí, ¿y tú?

Sasuke asiente y con delicadeza, como si fuera una maldita flor, abre mis piernas elevando un poco la derecha.

Justo antes de comenzar eso que todos saben, sorpresivamente, él detiene su clara euforia por entrar y delicadamente deposita un beso en mis labios.

El mejor beso de mi vida.

-Eres un cielo Sakura- Susurra en mis labios

Es un momento perfecto hasta que unos ruidos extraños surgen del jardín de la casa. No le tomo importancia, estoy a punto de ser desvirgada por segunda vez en mi vida, pero las ventanas tiemblan al cerrase con fuerza las puertas de un coche.

Sobre mí, Sasuke se tensa mientras dice:

-¡Es mi madre!

-¿Tu madre?- Chillo, haciéndolo a un lado bruscamente.

Sasuke me lanza el sujetador y toma una manta tratando de cubrirme mientras trata de ponerse los bóxers haciendo malabares. Como puedo me pongo la blusa y el pantalón al igual que Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!- grita su madre desde el patio.

-Mamá, estamos arriba haciendo la tarea- Contesta nervioso desde la ventana.

Luego se escucha que ella entra en la casa. ¡Seguro la madre viene para el cuarto! De nuevo escucho que se acerca aquí, mientras repaso toda la tarde y llegue a una conclusión. Debí haber ido al cine con Hinata.

N/A: Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo que estuvo un poco sexy xD Los limmes no son lo mío, pero me gusta imaginar a Sasuke recitar las palabras de Dalí mientras él…bueno gracias a las chicas que lo pusieron en favoritos.

Dejen sus comentarios ^.^

Adiós y mil gracias!


End file.
